1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application testing field. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for sampling the input data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Streaming processing is a high performance computing mode requiring conducting real-time processing on mass data, which has characteristics such as real time and mass input data, for example. Use of streaming processing enables input data to be received from a data source and the received data to be processed at the same time. Meanwhile, the processed data can be outputted at the same time. With the streaming processing technology, advantages such as improving throughput, shortening response time, and reducing storage overhead of the system, can be achieved.
In the prior art, streaming processing has been widely applied, for example, algorithm trading in e-commerce services, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) event handing application, fraud detection application, process monitoring application, and location-based service application in the telecommunications system, which all relate to streaming application of streaming processing.
Different from a common application, streaming application is typically a lasting and long-run application. Thus, when error occurs to the streaming application and only affects a part of the streaming application, it is typically expected to debug an operator (that is, an operation module in the streaming processing for analyzing and processing data) in the corresponding streaming application without stopping the whole streaming application.
However, based on the prior art, the speed of the operation module running in the debugging mode is much lower than the running speed in the on-line execution mode. Thus, it is difficult to execute debugging to a particular operator in the case of not affecting the streaming application.
In addition, in the prior art, it mainly relies on manual analysis and experience to design a test case, which is not easy for inexperienced people. In other words, the effectiveness of the test case is, to a great extent, dependent on the capability and experience level of manual analysis.
Besides the streaming application, other applications, which have mass input data, also involve the above similar problem.